Old fashioned love
by Raccoon Shinobi
Summary: Fletcher hasn't been to the animation studio since it closed down two years ago. But the young raccoon was drawn to it one day, unaware of the secrets of the ink machine.
1. chapter 1: The return

"Here it is, Henrey's animation studio.." I said as I walked up to the abandoned studio.

I have memories of this place back when it was still open 2 years ago. Henry was a friend of the family and would sometimes take me with him to the studio, I was to always stay in his office. I actually helped out some, I created some sketches of background characters and some event ideas. I always used to wonder why the company was making old cartoons in this day of age, but my town was known for being retro.

I opened the door and walked inside the old studio, I didn't know why, but I felt the urge to come back here. As I explored, I found an old machine, labeled as "the ink machine". "what is this?" I asked myself. I decided that I should rebuild it, to at least try to get an understanding on what it does. It was a hard time finding all the parts, but I got it working again, or at least it would've if I didn't need to restore the ink flow. I wandered back and found the ink flow controls, I switched it back on and walked back, only to discover that the room was boarded up, and that ink was filling the room. "What the hell?" I asked the empty space around me, when I approached, something suddenly sprang out of the ink. I fell onto my back and then ran away, back in the direction of the entrance. "What the hell was that thing?!" I cried out as I neared the exit, but before I could get to the door, the floor collapsed below me. I don't know how I survived the fall unharmed, but I was too preoccupied with getting away to care. I grabbed an axe and chopped away at the boarded up doorway in front of me, it didn't want to break however. "Come on you piece of-" I suddenly heard something fall behind me, I stayed still in fear for a few seconds, I worked up the courage to turn around, my eyes widened as I saw who was there.

It was her, bendy

A wave of ink suddenly came at me, I was hit by it, my vision soon faded into black.


	2. Chapter 2: The demon of love

I woke up on the floor, the area around me illuminated by an old lightbulb. I got up with a groan, it took me only a second to realise that I wasn't in the jacket I came here in, I was now in an old suit. The suit looked like it was from 1930, just like the suits in the cartoons.

Footsteps

Footsteps approached, the source soon came into view, it was bendy, wearing a dress, which was odd, seeing as she was designed with a tomboy personality. As she approached, I was able to see more of the room, the walls were covered in photographs, all of one person: me. The demon was now only a few feet away from me.

"I'm so glad that I finally get to meet you." she said "you have no idea how it's like to only observe you through the vents."

"y-you mean that you were spying on me all of the time I was there?"

"yes" she said as she came closer "I could resist looking at such a wonderful kid? you were amoung those responsible for creating my entire world." she was right in front of me. "You'd be suprise how long it took me to alter that suit to match your height" she said, joking at my small height

I took two steps back "w-what do you want from me?"

She came closer, putting an arm around my back, trapping me in her grasp "I want you~"

"w-what?!"

A gramophone in the corner of the room started up, playing one of the old songs "come on.." she said with a sultry smile "..dance with me"

"b-but, I can't dance"

"don't worry, just follow my lead" she then began lead me in the dance, she did so for the entire song, pulling me close as she song entered the slow part. I had no idea how to feel. On one hand, I was terrified of her because she just suddenly came to life, and how she had been obsessing over me since the time I used to accompany henry to the studio, yet, I felt some sort of connection. Even though she was usually mischievous, she seemed to be treating my with care, even going as far as to altering a suit for me.

The song soon ended, but she still held on to me, resting her head on top of mine. I made an attempt to pull away, but she pulled me closer. "no..not yet~" she said as she put her hand under my chin and raised my head up to look at her, she slowly leaned forward for a kiss, but I didn't pull away, I had no idea why.

I felt as her lips pressed against mine, not pulling away for what seemed like an eternity. When she finally pulled away, she kept her grip on me and began to lead me to another room "Don't worry, my love, I will make you have the best years of your life. It'll be just the two of us~"


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams do come true

Bendy opened the door, revealing a bedroom, there were also photos in here, it was flattering and creepy at the same time. She pushed my in further and locked the door behind us.

"Now, my love, it's about time I got to show you how much I love you" she said as she cornered me. She began to take the suit off. Dispite my attempts to peel her hands away, she overpowered me, tearing away my clothes and pushing me onto the bed, leaving me in my boxers. She pulled off the straps of her dress and let it fall, playfully covering her breast before they could be exposed. "You like what you see?~"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, which only made her giggle. She uncovered her breast and crawled onto the bed, she positioned herself at my boxers and looked at me "now, what are you hiding in here?~" she said as she pulled them down. I blushed heavily as she got a good look at my member. She could sense my discomfort and continued to poke fun at me. "aww, is my little lover afraid of letting me see his friend?~" she said as she began to stroke it. I tried to compress my moan, causing her to pick up the pace. I was lost in ectasy as she stroked it faster, she eventually stopped. "No sense in putting it off any longer" she said as she got on top of me and positioned herself over my member.

"b-bendy wai-" She ignored me and slamed down onto it, my moan coming out loud from the sudden pleasure. She then began to ride me, keeping me in place with her strength.

"now my love, you are about to see that.." she started, riding me faster. It didn't take long for me to feel something building up in me, I could tell it was building in her as well, she continued, getting faster with every thrust. We both reached our final moment, with on final thrust, we both came at the same time. "..DREAMS DO COME TRUE!" she screamed out in pleasure, as the mess from both of our climaxes came out, a mixture of semen and ink. I slowly began to black out again, as I did, she kissed me and pulled me on top of her. My vision went blank as I fell asleep.


End file.
